


The Hanged Frog

by oorrrt



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: College AU, Gen, short n stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorrrt/pseuds/oorrrt
Summary: keonhee gives hwanwoong a tarot reading.





	The Hanged Frog

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a very old college au wip but idk when i'll ever finish it so here's the funnyman bit
> 
> just for those of u that might not b famiiar w ao3 tags! person/person is a romantic/sexual relationship, person & person is platonic :-)

Hwanwoong swiped into the apartment to see Keonhee sitting cross-legged on the floor, small unopened package in his lap, looking expectantly at him.

Keonhee blinked, offering no explanation.

Hwanwoong made a face and threw his backpack onto his bed. "What's up?" he asked, grabbing a t-shirt from his heap of clean laundry on the floor.

"I got a package," Keonhee said.

"Clearly," Hwanwoong replied, slipping off his socks.

"I've been waiting for you to get home so I can open it."

Hwanwoong frowned, finally turning to look at Keonhee. "That's weird," he said, rubbing his eyes. "You know that's weird, right?"

"No it's not," Keonhee smiled, "I just wanted to share this experience with you first, roomie. Come sit down."

Hwanwoong sighed, but plopped down across from the other. As he reached onto his bed to grab a pillow to lean on, Keonhee eagerly tore through the cardboard box.

"How long were you sitting here waiting for me?"

"Oh, you know, not too long to have been a waste of my time but not too little to be insignificant. You know."

"No," Hwanwoong said, confused as always, "I really don't."

"Doesn't matter." Keonhee waved his hand dismissively. “_This,_” he grabbed a smaller box out of the box, "is what matters."

"It's a box," Hwanwoong said, peering closely at it. It was a pretty box, dark green with gold swirls along the edges, about the size of his hand.

"You need to open your third eye," Keonhee explained, staring intently at Hwanwoong.

"Keonhee," Hwanwoong sighed. "As… _interesting_ as this is, I have homework to do, and I want to get some sleep tonight. Can you just tell me what's going on?"

Keonhee dramatically opened the box, eyes not leaving Hwanwoong's face, and brandished a set of... cards? Hwanwoong could see the edges of some of them, designed with the same swirls as the box. He reached over to grab one and read _The Empress_ before Keonhee snatched it back.

"_No!"_ Keonhee yelled, and Hwanwoong cringed at his volume. "You can't see them yet! You'll ruin the magic!"

"Keonhee," Hwanwoong sighed, again, "did you buy a deck of tarot cards?"

"Yep! And I'm about to use them for the first time, on you! You should feel honored, you're my first reading."

"And what are you reading?"

Keonhee scoffed. "Your future, obviously. Do you know anything about magic?"

Hwanwoong pulled the pillow onto his lap. "Keonhee, this isn't magic, this is a deck of cards."

"Maybe to a nonbeliever like you, but I know magic when I see it."

Hwanwoong picked up the box, since Keonhee clearly wasn't going to let him look through the cards. "It's pretty," he noted, "but why did you buy a deck of tarot cards? I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff."

"I didn't, before. But now my third eye is open. I think I'm a witch."

"Keonhee..."

"Okay, whether you believe in magic or not, you could at least respect me," Keonhee glared.

Hwanwoong put the box back. "I don't care what you do, or what you believe, but you do realize paganism isn't just tarot cards and sticking dried herbs in your notebooks, right?" He looked pointedly at the new plants on their windowsill.

Keonhee carefully laid out the cards on their floor, oblivious. "I don't want to be a pagan," he explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I want to be a _witch._ Now choose a card!" He pointed proudly at his lopsided oval.

There was no talking sense into him when he was in one of these moods, so Hwanwoong just gestured vaguely at a card near Keonhee's left foot.

Keonhee carefully removed the card and set it in the middle of the oval, face down. He grabbed Hwanwoong's hand and set it on top of the card. He placed his own hands gently on top of Hwanwoong's. "Now tell me what you feel," he whispered.

Hwanwoong grimaced. "I feel warm. Your hands are sweaty. Are you sure this is how to do a tarot reading? I can't say I know anything about tarot but this seems wrong."

Keonhee yanked his hands away from the pile, shaking some of the other cards out of place. "If you don't know anything," he snipped, "then how would you know it's wrong." He readjusted the oval. "You can remove your hand from the pile now."

Hwanwoong pulled his hand back into his lap. Keonhee hesitated just a second before quickly flipping the center card face up.

The hanged man looked at both of them.

"Oh my god," Keonhee gasped, appalled.

Hwanwoong peered at the card. Judging by the peek he had gotten of the empress, it seemed as though Keonhee's tarot deck was entirely frog themed, which made the image of the hanging a little silly. Yet Keonhee was looking at the card as though he'd just witnessed a murder. "What... is it?" Hwanwoong asked, when Keonhee hadn't spoken for a full minute.

"It's... bad," Keonhee said, gingerly picking up the card between two fingers.

"Bad how?" Hwanwoong pressed.

Keonhee rolled his eyes. "Well, what do you see?"

_“You’re _the one giving me this reading!”

Keonhee pursed his lips.

Hwanwoong huffed. “It’s a frog, being hanged.”

"Yeah, the _hanged man.”_

"Yes. And?" Hwanwoong wriggled his toes to keep them from falling asleep.

"Well, have you ever seen someone be hanged, and then live?"

"...No?"

Keonhee flapped both of his hands wildly, as if everything made perfect sense. "Ugh. If I need to spell it out for you, this means, Woongie, you're going to _die.”_

Hwanwoong gaped at him. "Keonhee... have you ever seen a tarot deck before? In your life?"

"No," Keonhee said defensively. "But I don't need to have seen one. I know what's going on. I can feel it in here." He patted his stomach.

Hwanwoong looked down at Keonhee's stomach, then back up to his face, deeply earnest as always.

"I'm. I'm not sure you're ready to see the rest of the deck," Hwanwoong finally said, before hopping up onto his bed and pulling out his philosophy textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/keonfeet) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/oorrrt)


End file.
